Study the humans
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: The main 6 are sent to the human world to study humans, learn their history, and figure out if they're to be trusted. Only in one catch; they cant hug any boys or get too nervous! Rated T for nudity after people transform


"Ok students, we have six new kids, I hope you will welcome them with open arms." The teacher gave a bright smile and clapped her hands. She then walked out of the room for a brief second, before returning with the 6 girls. "Introduce yourselves,please." The teacher gave another bright smile.

The first to talk was a girl of average height, light brown skin and her dark purple hair, with a dark purple and pink streak,reached her waist Her dark purple eyes twinkled in delight. She wore the average school uniform, although the skirt reached her knees. With a light smile, she said "My name is Twilight sparkle"

The next to speak had a tan, her straw colored hair was put in a ponytail, and her green eyes showed that she was trustworthy. She had a bit of freckles on her face, as well of a small speck of dirt above her lip. She wore the male uniform. She spoke with a southern accent, "Howdy, mah name's Applejack! Call meh AJ! And, im a gurl by the way, just in case anyone gets confused."

The third girl also wore the boy uniform, but her collar was popped up, and she didn't have the tie. Her hair was completely blue, save for a small streak of rainbow in the corner. Her magenta eyes showed fury and confidence. She wore goggles at the top of her head. To say the least, she looked like a guy. But, with a cocky grin, she stated, "Rainbow dash." then crossed her arms.

The fourth girls hair was tied into two ponytails, but even then, you could tell it really was frizzy. She had light skin and bright blue eyes that screamed "FUN!". she wore the girl's uniform, with the short skit, she had yellow and blue stockings that reached her knees. With the brightest smile of everyone, she talked, quite fast; "My name is pinkie pie, I hope to be friends with everyone, and make your friends, my friends, then we can all have a friendship party!"

The 5th girl had purple hair that was expertly curled, her blue eyes twinkled like jewels, and she wore blue eyeliner, which complemented her eyes. She had light skin. She wore the standard girl's uniform, but the skirt almost reached her knees. With a light bow, she introduced herself. "My name is rarity, its a pleasure to meet you."

The last girl, had to be the shyest of them all, her soft pink hair reached her waist, and she was trying to hide behind it. Her one visible eye was a light turquois color, and just said "sorry" about a million times. Her skin tone was faint trace of tan. She wore the girl's uniform, with the short skirt. And in a soft, but clear voice, she whispered "Fluttershy..."

"Please take your seats now" The teacher said, gesturing towards some empty desks, the group of girls sat down.

Pinkie and rainbow sat near a girl with long brown hair tied by two ribbons. Rarity and applejack sat next to a boy with red eyes and orange hair. Finally, twilight and Fluttershy sat next to boy with silver hair and purple eyes.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Tohru Honda" Tohru said, sticking out her hand to wave the new girls, both of them shook.

"Hi Tohru! My name is pinkie, although you might have heard it when I was standing in front of the class, but if you didn't im Pinkie, and this is Rainbow dash!" Pinkie, once again talked a mile a minute, she talked so fast, rainbow had to clamp a hand over her mouth, and repeat it slowly.

"Um, Rainbow, if you don't mind me asking..." Tohru looked at the girl in question, rainbow lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Why are you and Applejack wearing the boy uniforms?" Tohru looked over to applejack, who was now being attacked by rarity with a napkin to get the dirt off her face.

"Simple." Tohru turned back to face her "Applejack hates skirts, and I cant really run in skirts, cuz, well, you should know..." Her voice trailed off, but a blush appeared on her face, as well as a tick mark.

"oh..." Tohru's voice also trailed off, as well as a light blush appearing on her face "But you could have worn the longer skirts."

"No way, those things are heavy" Rainbow crossed her arms again, and turned to pinkie, who was currently doodling pictures. "pinkie, how can you handle those short skirts?"

"Hmm? Why are you guys talking about skirts? I wasn't listening."

* * *

"Applejack, darling, please hold still, your muddy!" Rarity said, getting an napkin from her bag, she tried to wipe the dirt that was above applejacks' lip.

"For land sakes Rarity! Stop, I can do it myself!" Applejack kept moving her head away from the napkin.

"Applejack, it would take a second-"

"no!"

The boy in front of them turned to glare at both. While Applejack glared back, while still trying to doged the napkin, rarity didn't take notice, and kept trying to wipe away the dirt.

"Would you to keep it down." The boy asked, no not ask, but rather demanded in a whisper.

"Well, ah'm sorry carrot top, but right now ah'm tryin not to get wiped." Applejack dogged the napkin again

"Dont call me carrot top, cowgirl!" the boy glared at her. Rarity stopped and looked over to the orange top.

"Im quite sorry, for making a ruckus, Mr..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes asking for him to say his name.

"Names Kyo."

"Well then, Mr. Kyo, im really quite sorry for making a ruckus, my name is rarity, and this is my friend Applejack." Rarity gave a charming smile, in return, she received a grunt and a mutter, saying "yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Fluttershy, do you have a pen I can borrow?" Twilight whispered to the pink hair girl

"N-no, sorry twilight." Fluttershy said quietly, shifting in her seat a bit. Twilight groaned in annoyance.

But she looked at he silver haired boy in front of her. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"Excuse me, but do you have a pen I can borrow?" Twilight asked politely, giving a smile.

"Yes I do, hold on." The boy went digging in his book bag, and when he turned back to the girls, he gave a light smile while he handed Twilight the pen

"Thank you, um, I don't know your name." Twilight gave an embarrassed blush, but still smiled

"Im Yuki, Yuki Sohma."

* * *

Afterschool, the mane 6 started to explore.

"So, we'll be attending this school, until Celestia calls us back?" Rarity asked, glancing over to twilight, who was examining this school, to every nook and cranny.

"Yes rarity, she wants to know about the human world, and if she can trust these humans. But this shall be an interesting experience" Twilight gazed at her friend, giving a smile.

"Oooo! Im so nervouscited!" Pinkie jumped up, giving the biggest smile possible

"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Applejack glanced at her puffy haired friend, who nodded furiously in return.

"So, we examine them, but cant give the guys hugs, right?" Rainbow put her arms behind her head, giving a questioning look to twilight, who nodded in response.

"Yes, and don't get too nervous" Twilight glanced over to Fluttershy, who was eyeing the ground. Soon all the girls started chatting, save for Fluttershy, this went along for 5 minutes, finally Fluttershy said;

"Excuse me, I have to go the bathroom." Fluttershy glanced at her friends, giving an embarrassed blush that she interrupted them. The others nodded

"All right, hurry Fluttershy, I think I saw the bathroom behind us." twilight gave a smile to her friend, and pointed down the hallway, the way they came, which was now crowded with other kids. Fluttershy nodded.

"I wont be long." She quietly said, before heading down the hallway

* * *

Walking down a crowded hallway without bumping into guys was really quite difficult. Many boys littered around, either chatting or just standing, to Fluttershy, it seemed like 90% of the school's populations were male, something very unlike Equestria. The said girl walked around the hallway, clutching her right arm, and trying to look at the ground, but occasionally glanced up, to see where she was going. She glanced back at the ground and bumped into someone almost immediately.

_'please let it be a girl!' _Fluttershy begged silently as she fell on her rump, groaning a little.

"Im sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you ok?" Fluttershy opened her eyes, to be met with an endless sea of purple, she squeaked from surprise, and gave an embarrassed blush.

"Im sorry too..." Fluttershy muttered, picking herself up from the ground

"Its alright Ms..."

"Fl-Fluttershy"

"I am sorry , by the way, my name is Yuki." The boy gave a polite bow

"Oh no! you don't have to apologize! It was my fault! If anything, I should apologize to you!" Fluttershy quickly said, turning an embarrassed red

"Its quite alright." The both said sorry once again, exchanged goodbyes, and went opposite ways.

But Fluttershy had to wonder... Just why didn't she transform?


End file.
